


Octopath Interactions

by uncles_sister_pikes



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Also a lot of this will be dialogue heavy because dialogue is my strong point, If so I'll update the warning when that time comes, In the notes there'll be spoilers for each chapter that's relevant, Though I will most likely ask for help when writing H'aanit's dialogue, Uh would defeating the bosses count as major character death?, collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncles_sister_pikes/pseuds/uncles_sister_pikes
Summary: Some interactions I thought would be neat to see with our 8 companions





	1. Therion & Olberic

The relatively young thief (at least when compared to all of the other men) always wandered off from the group for various reasons: moments of peace & quiet away from the very loud Alfyn or Tressa, coming back from a small mission (as he would call it) with extra personal funds, or even training. The latter was happening now, with Therion aiming at precise points he marked on a tree trunk. At least, this was happening before he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"What do you want, old man?" Therion sighed.

Olberic walked up toward Therion with his usual stern expression.

"I've noticed you also use the blade in combat," he remarked calmly. 

"What about it?"

"Where did you learn such a skill? I originally believed only knights were able to use swords."

"You learn things when trying to survive, simple as that."

Therion turned to go back to training, but Olberic didn't take this cue to leave.

"May I see you in action?"

"Do you really have nothing better to do?"

With silence and sitting down near a cut down trunk as his response, Therion muttered a "Your funeral" before entertaining the warrior's curiosity.

* * *

Even when he was silent, Therion just knew Olberic was critiquing his every move. Honestly, he felt like Tressa or Alfyn cheering him on would be a better distraction at this point. He decided to stop and turn to the warrior, giving a displeased shrug at him.

"Well?" He spoke in an annoyed tone.

Olberic stood from the trunk slowly.

"You prioritize in speed, which explains why your feet are not grounded on the heels. This may work in quick battles, something you are familiar with, but with a sword it will cause you to easily lose your footing and fall."

He then pointed to the trunk Therion struck at.

"It also explains why your cuts do not go as deep as you might have hoped. Were this an assassination attempt, you had better dip your blade in poison for it to actually weaken your opponents. Otherwise, you would barely scrape past your enemies' armor."

"...You're not going to condone my actions? Or go on & on about how 'I've strayed from the right path to become a noble knight' that this will eventually lead me back to it?"

"No, I understand that life is not kind to everyone. You, like others, are doing what they can to survive what was unjustly given to you. I simply wish to make sure you don't make decisions that would cause your untimely capture, or even death."

Huh. Guess it's true about what people say about the old being wise.

 

 


	2. Primrose & The Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Primrose and Therion's chapter 3. And possibly the ending card for Cyrus.

When Olberic gave Primrose his cloak, it was out of chivalry. Or so he believed. He noticed the jeers men would give her, wolf whistling at her and hollering that she should dance for them. He also noticed at how other women would glare at her or advise their children to look away from the whore. It was disgusting behavior. After all, Primrose was once a lady of a noble house! 

He immediately placed it on top of her shoulders, which made her stop her movements.

"What are you doing?" Primrose asked.

"Right now, protecting you from those that judge you so poorly," he responded. "Dancer or not, this is no way to treat anyone."

She pondered on that, realizing how long it had been since someone had treated her with such decency. And then she gave a light laugh.

"I believe I will be fine, Sir Olberic," she said before she returned his cloak. "I've grown used to the harmful remarks as I danced. And I would definitely change my clothing if it made me feel uncomfortable."

She raised a valid point. However, he still decided to glare back at these people to keep them in line.

* * *

When Cyrus gave Primrose his cloak, it was out of consideration. The group had been wandering aimlessly through the Woodlands and they needed to make camp for the evening before they continued onward. Primrose didn't even realize how exhausted she had been, and went to bed much earlier than the others.

It wasn't until she awoke the next morning where she realized she was given a blanket of sorts.

"Ah, good morning, Lady Primrose!" Cyrus said as he set down his breakfast. "I noticed you were shivering in your sleep, even with being so close to the fireplace. I hope you don't mind me giving you my cloak to help keep you warm."

"No, not at all," Primrose responded. 

Again, it had been a while since someone had shown her this amount of kindness without expecting anything in return.

* * *

When Alfyn gave Primrose his vest, it was out of protection. She had agreed to help the apothecary find more ingredients for his concoctions, yet both of them failed to notice the sudden change in the weather. What started off as a single drop turned into a heavy downpour within moments.

"Shucks, I forgot how finicky the weather can be in the Riverlands!" Alfyn exclaimed. He immediately lifted his vest over his head and Primrose's. "C'mon, let's find a dry place before we're soaked!"

She hurried alongside him, thankful that Alfyn was tall enough that he could cover both him and her. They both managed to hide underneath a shop's roof before they had to catch their breath.

"Did your herbs get destroyed?" Primrose asked.

"Hm? Oh, let me check." He scurried through the bag his friend had given him on his journey. "Whew, things seem to be okay for now. But we might have to dash all the way to the inn. I don't think the shopkeep will be pleased with us hanging around here without buying something first."

She smiled, "I don't mind if you wring out your vest first. Then we can put it over the fireplace to dry it back up."

Alfyn returned her smile with a wider grin. "As long as it doesn't get in the way of supper, I don't mind one bit."

* * *

And when Therion gave Primrose his scarf, it was out of comfort. Someone she thought she could trust, someone that she believed she loved... Simeon had not only stabbed her, but also revealed he was the reason her father was murdered in the first place. Everything that she had went through was all of his fault.

Ophilia, Tressa, and Alfyn were her shoulders to cry on as they would try to console her. H'aanit and Olberic would give her advice on how to confront him. And Cyrus, bless his soul, was too busy trying to figure out Simeon's logic for committing this grand act.

Primrose's tears had stopped flowing, and while she appreciated the others' efforts, they wouldn't heal her wounds one bit. Maybe Olberic would understand the idea of revenge, but even then he didn't give her the words she needed to hear. Right now, she felt time to herself would be the best way to heal. 

It wasn't until she noticed a purple scarf being handed toward her that Therion made himself known. He nudged it toward her until she took it from his hand, and then he sat down next to her.

"I know how you feel," he began. "To feel betrayed by someone you thought you could trust your life with. Happened to me with a guy I partnered up with on thieving missions before he threw me out like I was nothing."

Primrose guessed he was going to give some advice about how "revenge doesn't make you feel whole" or something similar to what Olberic had said before.

"It's because of him that I thought I would be better on my own. But the term 'thick as thieves' isn't just for show." He turned to face her. "You use a dagger, too, so to me you're like a fellow thief. And fellow thieves, at least ones that work well together, help each other through thick and thin."

Daggers... Her father's dagger, with the Azelhart motto engraved right into it.  _Faith shall be your shield._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olberic is #teamdad and you can't change my mind


	3. H'aanit, Alfyn, and Tressa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for H'aanit chapter 4, Alfyn chapter 3, + the final level (which contains information on Alfyn and Tressa's story arcs)!

To think she had been hailed as a hero in Marsalim for slaying Redeye. H'aanit knew something was off about the creature when she encountered it in the Grimsand Ruins, but her priorities at the time were to defeat it and revive her master from the stone he had been frozen in. How could she have known what it truly was?

Or rather, _who_ it was. 

A kind man that simply wished to cure his beloved wife's illness, and recorded most of what he encountered as he traveled the world to find said cure in a journal. One that the young merchant Tressa took as incentive to explore her own path. A man that was too late when finding the cure, yet out of the kindness of his heart saved a life with what he had for no cost at all. One that healed Alfyn, and inspired him to become a caring apothecary just like the man who saved him. 

One that was far too gone in the realms of his own mind grieving to fully think before realizing what would become of him. One tempted by wishing to see his wife again, only to become a monster.

One named Graham Crossford.

He was Redeye this whole time.

The party was at a loss for words upon hearing that. No more so than the two that had been directly impacted by him. 

An unforgiving wave of guilt crashed over H'aanit's consciousness. If only she had known, she would have asked Susanna for another way to free Master...!

How could she even look them in the eye? The Flame only knows what would happen if she were in their shoes. She might have lost it entirely if this were her Master, perhaps suffer the same amount of grief Graham did when he found out he was too late.

"Hadden I only known..." she said aloud. "Hadden I known he, too, once lived and breathed as a man..."

A man with a child, no less!

Linde, the comforting companion she was, nudged her head on H'aanit's hip before circling around the still silent Tressa and Alfyn. 

"I do not blameth thee for thine anger toward me, Tressa. Alfyn."

"I'm not mad," Tressa finally spoke with a somber tone. Linde offered her head to be petted as Tressa sat down. "I mean, we didn't know either. I'm...more sad than anything."

"Yeah, to think he went through all that before meeting me..." Alfyn said. He seemed to be confused with what emotion he was feeling, but anger toward H'aanit was definitely not it. "I can't help but feel bad for the poor guy."

He, too, pet Linde as a way to be comforted.

"If I might help?" Cyrus asked. "We can take solace in that Sir Crossford managed to escape before this Lyblac and the Gate of Finis fully consumed him, and more so that he managed to retain his humanity for so long. Yet, if I recall correctly, there was a writing on a pillar back in Grimsand Ruins. Actually, it was more carved in than written on, now that I think about it..." He cleared his throat. "Regardless, I now believe it was Sir Crossford who engraved his final wish into that pillar."

"What was it?" Ophilia asked.

"'I beg of you-pray kill me. For in that sweet sleep, I must believe I will find atonement at last.'"

So then, with his last shred of his sense of being... He must've known how many lives were being lost for something he couldn't control.

"Then...it was a mercy killing?" Therion asked the professor.

"Quite so. And now with the curse being lifted from those affected, I believe this was the best route we could have taken with the knowledge we had at the time. We will still live with this regret in our hearts, no doubt, but we will make certain this does not repeat itself."

"Agreed," both Primrose and Olberic nodded.

"May the Flame guide him back on the right path," Ophilia prayed.

And as Therion left, only three remained. H'aanit seemed like she was going to apologize again before Tressa interrupted her.

"Thank you, H'aanit," she said with a more normal tone.

"...Why arte thou thanking me?" The Huntress responded immediately.

"If we didn't stop him when we did, who knows how much more he would've suffered. The last thing I'd want to do on an adventure is go through at least half of what he had to deal with."

"And not only did we help him find peace, but... we also saved a bunch of people's lives," Alfyn grinned. "Families can be reunited, and they won't have to be scared anymore!" He looked down, still a bit tearful, but smiling nontheless. "Nothing feels better than helping others like this, even if it comes from really uncomfortable circumstances."

He knew all too well with helping Ogen despite his bitter demeanor.

Alfyn wiped his tears on his sleeve before flashing a big smile.

"Now c'mon, we've got a banished god to deal with and a friend to save!"

"Aye aye!" Tressa cheered.

Somehow, the two seemed to return to their cheerful selves. Linde brushed her head against H'aanit's hand before it opened and she licked her palm.

"If anything, I should thanken you, Linde," H'aanit laughed briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the sibling content I expected to write for Tressa and Alfyn but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also I can't write Shakespearean dialect to save my life OTL


	4. Festival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really there should've been a festival of some sort to attend in the game. Maybe as one of the chapters or as a 100% completion ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE POSTGAME! Also this is pretty much Fairy Tail's Fantasia because the theme song reminded me of the second half of Octopath's title theme (and I can see the group pulling similar performances to the Fantasia parade). Like, imagine a CGI cutscene with Primrose dancing when the theme starts to pick up. Also guess which members I have more bias toward. Go ahead, guess.

"A festival?" Many of the travelers questioned, some more in shock than others.

"You really want us to help you plan one?!" Tressa asked right in the Impresario's faces.

"Of course!" The ringleader responded cheerfully. "We can't thank you enough for saving Kit, and even more so now that you've saved us all from certain doom!"

"Oh, but you don't have to-" Ophilia began to speak humbly before Tressa covered her mouth and told the ringleader they'd be honored. Obviously the young merchant couldn't turn down a chance for profit.

* * *

 

Although Cyrus was the brains of the group, and Primrose knew quite a bit about entertainment with her profession, Tressa made it her responsibility to help oversee that this festival would go off without a hitch. 

"Now, we have to make sure that food stalls are weaved right into the game stalls. That way, people won't have to wander around aimlessly and tire themselves out from a good bargain. Of course, we need the center of attraction to be wide open, so we need to find a way to subtly lead everyone to it."

"Is the center of attraction the circus tent, or the parade?" Primrose asked.

"It seems both are rather main attractions," Cyrus responded. "Perhaps the parade can go throughout a pathway that directs to the circus?"

"Great thinking!" Tressa exclaimed. 

* * *

"Alfyn, Ophilia, you're in charge of food and health! We want people to buy snacks, of course, but not if they're going to sick from it."

"Roger!" Alfyn saluted.

"Let me know if you need help with anything else," Ophilia offered.

"Hm, if Therion's being a fuddy duddy again, or if H'aanit offers really wild creatures for the petting zoo that aren't safe for the kiddies, then I'll let you know."

Ophilia nodded before she and Alfyn left for their duties.

"H'aanit, you're not only in charge of the petting zoo, but also the humane training of the animal performances. You can also set up archery if you'd like."

"Understood."

"Olberic can handle the jousts and strength games! Probably even give some knight pointers!"

Ah, just like he would with Phillip. 

"You okay with dancing for the parade, Primrose?" She knew how much dancing meant to her, and how much pain it caused her over the years. 

"I'd be honored," Primrose smiled. "It's not every day you get to dance for a big event such as this."

"Okay, as long as you're comfortable with it." Tressa returned to the focus at hand. "Therion-"

"No," the thief stopped her before she could assign him anything.

"Aw, come on!"

"Festivals are for little kids and I know I'm going to get a headache from all of the yelling."

"Alfyn can provide medication for that afterward," Cyrus replied, not really understanding what he meant. All Therion did was scoff.

Primrose crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Not up for the challenge, then? Surely, I thought someone as resilient as you would be able to handle something as small as this."

Therion glared, but then groaned, "Fine. Do I have to give the kids apples or something?"

"Actually, you'll be performing by throwing daggers at a target board during the show!"

"And just the target board," Primrose smirked.

"And now, Cyrus-"

"Not to fear, I have my own booth I shall attend to!" Cyrus puffed out his chest with pride. "I shall be holding a mystery exhibit so that our young patrons can become young scholars! They'll acquire knowledge as they solve clues and win prizes."

"That leaves me in charge of the booths, then."

* * *

While a festival on the water sounded like an amazing concept on paper, there unfortunately weren't any prior infrastructures to make it happen. So, the festival would be held in the Flatlands to accommodate for the various climates Orsterra had instead of dead center of the continent like Tressa would've wanted.

Fortunately, that didn't matter in the end.

Families, couples, locals, wanderers, rich, and poor alike all gathered to celebrate the world being saved from an evil god. Clerics and priests would give thanks by holding a donation raffle for orphans of previous conflicts, which helped ease Lianna's grief immensely. Ophilia couldn't be more grateful. Thieves and knights alike were hired as security, with the former working in the shadows. Zeph brought Nina along, and she instantly made friends with the twins Ellen and Flynn. 

Cyrus influenced H'aanit, as she would teach the children in the petting zoo each of the animals' habitats and diets. Many were in awe of her knowledge, while others were impressed with her archery skills when she had the chance to show off. 160 feet away from the target and she managed to hit a bull's eye! Master Z'aanta was almost too inebriated to tell her congratulations.

Speaking of Cyrus, the children were entertained by his findings, no doubt, but the grown ups were a little worried about how eccentric he was being. Therese did her best to make sure that this wouldn't fall apart. 

Alfyn somehow convinced Therion to join him in apple bobbing, which Therion was a pro at (whether that had to with there being apples or not is up to interpretation). He even threw daggers at apples similar to what H'aanit accomplished with her archery just to show off. Cordelia was quite amused, with Heathcote remarking that Therion was free from more than his the fool's bangle now.

Erhardt would duel Olberic in a joust, though this time their rivalry had returned to being friendly. Eliza and Ned would join in on the fun (the latter under Cecily's insistence). It was quite the spectacle for anyone watching, including young Phillip. 

"I have to admit it, green pea, you did a pretty nice job handling things," Ali remarked to Tressa as he ate a candied apple. 

"Yes, you've organized quite the event, lass," Captain Leon laughed as he ruffled the girl's hair. "I nearly got caught up in the jousting myself."

"Aw, this was nothing," Tressa beamed. "Oh, but the parade's about to start! Gotta go support my friend!"

She was halted by the Impresario's ringleader himself. 

"Allow me to accompany you there. Consider this part of my final thanks."

Curious, Tressa agreed. Instead of going directly to the sidelines like she expected, she was instead directed to where the performers would rest. 

"All you need to do is perform your magic when the time is right," the ringleader explained vaguely as he lead Tressa to an enclosed area.

Before Tressa could ask questions, she noticed that her other friends along with the performers were starting to organize in a group with Primrose leading the frontlines. 

"C'mon, Tressa! The show's about to start!" Alfyn exclaimed, signalling over for her to take her place.

* * *

Music began to fill the air throughout the entire proximity. Everyone knew that meant it was time to view the parade. Many gathered to the sidelines while some attempted to get higher ground on the booths (which annoyed many a vendor).

"We'd all like to thank you for coming to celebrate Orsterra-nay, our entire world being saved!" The ringleader exclaimed once he had gotten his costume. "But most of all, I'd like to thank the eight brave heroes who saved us all from near destruction! Let's all give our thanks as we march!"

The crowd cheered, and it was finally time to start.

Primrose was joined by acrobats and other dancers holding giant fans, herself included. She imbued her fan and her moves with her dark magic to help give more of a spectacle, which wasn't ignored by the crowd at all. She dazzled along the confetti that was being thrown.

Ophilia would do the same with her light magic, but less so with dancing and more so with helping her look like an angel. She would take flowers given to her by children and thank them kindly before she would move on.

Olberic, while not having magic, would still use the blessing of Winnehild to display several of the weapons he could wield. He also managed to display his strength, which got several women excited.

H'aanit joined the animal tamers, with Linde definitely running the show. The other animals would definitely do leaps, but Linde would throw something in the air and H'aanit would shoot it down like it was nothing.

Therion and Alfyn joined Cyrus in displays of the elements. Alfyn and Cyrus would use ice magic to create grand displays before Cyrus would use lightning to make it seem like the ice was glowing, and then fire magic to help break it into smaller pieces of snow. With Therion and Cyrus, the two would use fire magic (and lightning magic for Cyrus) to create spectacles in the air similar to fireworks. 

And finally, Tressa would use her wind magic to not only help the acrobats, but to also help some of the crowd even float for a bit! Tressa definitely did so for herself, and with her new height, she was able to see the final treat for her friends and herself.

Actual fireworks that spelled "THANK YOU!" along with the first initials of everyone's names pictured with artistic renditions of their faces, which she later found out was organized by none other than Kit himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, I started with Cyrus for the gameplay. I think my liking of pirates and adventure influenced my liking of Tressa. (Or maybe it's the Runelord Sidestep strategy).
> 
> Also this reminds me, I've been meaning to write about the parallels between Primrose + Ophilia and Alfyn + Therion, but I've been caught up with Persona Q2.


End file.
